Platinum Millenium
by Eltarprince
Summary: My own version of another kingdom that was destroyed by evil... a prequel to my Sailor Sun story. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Love and a concert

Prince Apollo and Prince Hyacinth were lying on Apollo's bed, Apollo snuggling into his lover's arms. Both were covered from the waist down with the bed's golden comforter, with red trimming and a large sun placed against a field of gold. A large, ornate crystal chandelier provided light, bathing the two in a soft golden glow. Apollo turned to face his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hyacinth, could you promise me something?" said the younger Prince, his blue eyes looking into the others deep jade green ones.

"Of course, Apollo." said Hyacinth, running his hand through Apollo's spiky golden hair. "What do you wish me to promise you? If it is in my power, I will grant it."

"Stop talking like that." giggled Apollo. "You sound like some sort of genie." He then playfully pinched Hyacinth's chest. Hyacinth smirked before grabbing Apollo in a… very sensitive place.

"Hyacinth!" yelled Apollo as he threw his head back. Hyacinth smirked.

"Stop it! You know that drives me crazy!" said Apollo as he tried to get his boyfriend to stop. Hyacinth pulled his hand away, and Apollo whimpered from the loss of contact. He then sat up, flushed, before shouting "Damn you!" Hyacinth laughed in response to his lover's curse. Apollo threw a pillow at Hyacinth, effectively silencing his boyfriend. Apollo pulled him close before whispering with a hint of exhaustion in his voice, "Let's just sleep, okay?" and he snapped his fingers. The chandelier's flames died down at once, and the two rolled over and went to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day, a ray of light shone through the open window. Apollo opened his eyes before rolling over. Hyacinth was still asleep. 'He looks like an angel when he's asleep.' thought Apollo. A light breeze ruffled Hyacinth's brown hair. He shivered, and then pulled Apollo closer. Apollo then whispered into his lover's ear. "Time to get up, my love." Hyacinth simply mumbled,

"Not now, 'pollo. Five more minutes." Apollo then sat up, and got out of bed.

"Come on now, it's a new day, and we have that concert, so get up!"

"I don't wanna!"

"You have to!"

"Nuh-uh!

"Yes, now stop being such a baby!"

Hyacinth then sat up, and groggily started pulling on the green silk boxers he had worn he night before. All of a sudden, there was a knocking at the door.

"Prince Apollo, your father has sent me to awaken you!" came a muffled, dignified voice from the other side of the ornate wooden doors.

"Yes Solan! I'm getting dressed now, be down in a minute!" yelled Apollo.

On the other side of the door waited a boy who looked to be about a year younger that Apollo, who was seventeen. The boy had naturally gray hair and bright, almond-shaped yellow-green eyes. A pair of gray cat ears sprouted from either side of his head, and a long, gray cat tail grew from the base of his spine. He was wearing a tight, yellow shirt and matching pants. A silver necklace with a platinum sun pendant attached hung around his neck. The golden sigil of the sun, a dot within a circle, was visible on his forehead, to symbolize his service to the Sun Patriarchy. Apollo had the same marking, but that was because he was the prince. The Prince opened his bedroom door and he and Hyacinth walked out in full regalia. Apollo was in a golden tunic over white breeches, a white cape flowing out behind him. The cape was pinned, cloak-style, with a sun-shaped broach. Hyacinth's outfit was almost identical to Apollo's, except that the tunic was green and the breeches were tan, and he did not wear a cape. He had also arranged his bangs so that the sigil of Earth, an even-armed cross within a circle, was visible.

"Solan! Are those lazy-bones up? Don't tell me we need to bust down the door agai- oh, Your Majesties!" said a black-haired girl, curtsying and flustered after running down the stairs. She was obviously of the same race as Solan, except her tail and ears were black, and she had odd-colored eyes; one of them was brown, and the other was green.

"Well, a nice way to start the day, isn't it, Rana?" asked Solan, his arms folded over his chest. The cat-girl blushed before turning back to the Princes.

"My lords, I wish to remind you of your concert at the arena today." she said.

"Thank you Rana, but I remembered. I don't have a bad memory like Hyacinth here." said Apollo, slightly nudging Hyacinth in the ribs. Hyacinth rubbed his side, as if hurt. He then narrowed his eyes at the younger prince. "Just remember who's the seme in this relationship, Apollo." he said, groping Apollo's ass as he walked by. Apollo blushed before giving chase.

"Come back here! I'm gonna get you! Oh, when I get my hands on youuuuu!" he yelled as his booted feet hit the marble floors. Solan and Rana exchanged glances before shrugging.

The arena was packed, to say the least. Cheering people filled the stands, mostly women. People from every planet were there, and, if one looked up, they could see the Royalty box, where the Princes of the rest of the planets sat. First in the row was Prince Hermes of Mariner. Next to him was Prince Eros of Magellan, followed by Prince Ares of Phobos and Prince Zeus of Ganymede, rounding out the Guardian Senshi of His Royal Highness Prince Apollo. Sitting slightly higher up were the princes of the outer planets, also known as the Senshi of the Outer Solar System, charged with protecting the kingdom from outside attacks. First were Prince Oranous of Miranda and his lover, Prince Poseidon of Triton. Next to him were Prince Chronos of Charon and Prince Hades of Enceladus. Backstage, the two princes had put on stage costumes. Apollo was wearing a yellow shirt and tight , white cotton pants. A belt was fastened on each of his forearms, and another was around his neck as a choker. Hyacinth was wearing a brown shirt with a patterning of a cherry blossom, in a darker shade of brown, on the left side of his chest. His pants were of a looser fit, and were held up by a belt. Both wore identical boots. They walked out onto the stage. The music started up, and the walked out to center stage, twirling as the music let out several beats. Both stopped before starting to sing into their headsets.

_**Both: Not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**Not gonna get us!**_

_**Not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**Not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**Not gonna get us!**_

_**Apollo: Starting from here,**_

_**Let's make a promise. You and me,**_

_**Let's just be honest. We're gonna run,**_

_**Nothing can stop us; even the night **_

_**That falls all around us!**_

_**Hyacinth: Soon there will be laughter**_

_**And voices, beyond the clouds,**_

_**Over the mountains. We'll run away, on**_

_**Roads that are empty, lights from the**_

_**Airfield, shining around us!**_

_**Both: Nothing can stop us,**_

_**Know that I love ya!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**Nothing can stop us,**_

_**Know that I love ya!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**Apollo: We'll run away, it's never been**_

_**Simple, night will come, our guardian **_

_**Angel! We raise our heads, and crossroads are empty, obviously, my **_

_**Dear, they're not gonna get us!**_

_**Hyacinth: My love for you, always and**_

_**Forever, just you and me, all is as nothing, Not gonna make, not gonna **_

_**Make me, they don't understand, they don't understand us!**_

_**Both: Not gonna get us,**_

_**Not gonna get us…**_

_**Both: Nothing can stop us,**_

_**Know that I love ya!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**Nothing can stop us,**_

_**Know that I love ya!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**They're not gonna get us!**_

_**Not gonna get us!**_

_**Not gonna get us!**_

_**Not gonna get us!**_

The music stopped, and the two bowed as the crowd cheered. Before the next song could start, however, a blast of energy fell from the sky.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this show's over!" said a voice. Smoke cleared to reveal one of Hyacinth's bodyguards, Iona, General of the North. Her usual uniform had been replaced by a slightly more glamorous one. The new outfit was black, lined with furs from almost every animal from Earth's northern half. It hugged her body to show off her curves. She wore six inch stiletto heels, and long gloves that went up to the middle of her forearms. She extended her hand towards Apollo and dark wind surged from her palm. "Dark Aero!" she shouted as the black whirlwind sped forward. Apollo ducked and rolled to avoid the attack.

"Sorry, but this is our concert! If you want in on this dance, show me your moves!" said Apollo, taunting the older woman. She stamped her heel against the ground in anger, and a shadowy aura formed around her.

"I don't have to take this shit! I call thee, my servant Bancuria!" she yelled. The female, vampire-like youma forward. The two princes looked at the creature, and she sneered, mockingly. Apollo stepped forward, his scepter appearing in his right hand.

"All right ya witch, take this! Sun Prince's Halation!" Gold light and three silver, disk like energy bursts emerged from the tip of his scepter. Bancuria dodged, before attacking. "Nightmare Blast!" she shouted, extremely powerful burst of dark energy rushed toward Apollo and Hyacinth. It hit them straight on, hurling them backwards.

In the royalty box, the Princes watched their friends as they hit the back wall.

"Boys, let's all transform!" said Hermes, standing up.

"Right!" answered the rest of them. Holding up their respective Planet Crystals, they gave the command.

"Mariner Crystal Power,"

"Phobos Crystal Power,"

"Ganymede Crystal Power,"

"Magellan Crystal Power,"

"Miranda Crystal Power,"

"Triton Crystal Power,

"Charon Crystal Power,

"Enceladus Crystal Power,"

As each crystal glowed with the power of the incantation, they gave the final words in unison.

"Make Up!"

Each of them felt power course through their frames, transforming them. Hermes whirled a ribbon of water around himself, creating his Senshi outfit. Ares held up his hand as rings of fire formed his outfit. Zeus folded his arms in front of him as three rings of lightning shaped like an atom swirled. Eros held out his arm as a ribbon of iridescent hearts swirled around his body. Oranous drew a glowing circle in the ground, and wind rushed up through the crack. He smiled as glittering powder created his sickle. Poseidon also drew a glowing circle, ocean water rushing from it. While underwater, his trident appeared in his hand. Chronos made a circular motion as the Sands of Time erupted over him and created his outfit and staff. Hades spun in a circle as black energy rushed up and made his uniform and scythe. Each of them struck their final pose in an eight split-screen. Now the Sailor Senshi, they lept out of the box and onto a ledge. Bancuria started a new incantation, but before she could charge, eight different attacks hit her.

"Mariner Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mariner strummed a lyre made of water and sent powerful streams at the youma.

"Phobos Flame Sniper!" Phobos shot an arrow made of fire.

"Ganymede Oak Revolution!" Sailor Ganymede spun as razor-sharp oak leaves spun from the palms of his hands.

"Magellan Love & Beauty Shock!" Dust glittered across his lips before he made as if he was blowing a kiss, but a heart of yellow energy appeared and he threw it at the youma.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Miranda gathered golden energy in the palm of his hand, slamming it into the ground. A ball shaped like his home planet launched up and tore up the ground beneath it.

"Deep Submerge!" Surrounded by waves, energy from the waters of the deep surged into Sailor Triton's palm, and he launched it forward.

"Dead Scream!" Purple and green smoke swirled around Sailor Charon's staff before collecting into a ball, which he launched with his hand.

"Death Scythe Surprise!" Sailor Enceladus lifted the scythe, which was swirling with deep red, black, and dark purple energy, then horizontally slashed, sending a sickle-shaped energy blast flying out.

Bancuria screamed as the combined attacks of all eight Senshi hit her. She whirled around on her feet, glaring at the eight Senshi. The Inner Senshi stepped forward.

"We stand for love, truth, and justice! Handsome sailor-suited soldiers"-

"Sailor Mariner!"

"Sailor Phobos!"

"Sailor Ganymede!"

"Sailor Magellan!"

-"And in the name of the sun, we'll punish you!" Each of the Inners stepped down before joining Apollo and Hyacinth. The Outers started their own introduction. Sailor Miranda and Sailor Triton were back-to-back, as well as Sailor Charon and Sailor Enceladus; Miranda began.

"Guided by this era, soldier of the Sky and Space, Sailor Miranda, appears gracefully!"

"Likewise, soldier of the Ocean, Sailor Triton, appears elegantly!"

"My planet stands far in the cold reaches of space, beyond time, I am the soldier of Time, Sailor Charon!"

"My planet is the one scarred by many wars and has stared in the face of doom countless times, I am the soldier of Death and Rebirth, Sailor Enceladus!"

Each of the Outers somersaulted in midair and landed in front of Apollo, holding their weapons in defensive stances.

"Make one wrong move and we'll hit you so hard you'll wish you hadn't been summoned!" shouted Hyacinth, drawing a sword. Bancuria laughed, raising her arms. She disappeared in a flash, appearing in the sky above them. A great magical seal spread out beneath them, four smaller ones at each of its four corners. Large swords plunged into the four smaller seals. She raised his arms and head. Apollo's eyes widened.

"Everyone, get down!" he shouted, and everyone in the crowd ducked behind their seats and the Senshi dove for the ground.

"Dark Inferno!" shouted Bancuria, and a great torrent of fire raged down. Sailor Phobos staggered to his feet, a red aura surrounding him. He raised his hand and the fire swirled around it, gaining more momentum. "Phobos Fire Snake!" he shouted, and the fire roared not at Bancuria, but Iona, who was blown through the roof of the building. "I'll be back, mark my words!" said Iona as she was sent past the horizon, a small gleam of green light signaling her exit. Bancuria still stood, ready to keep fighting. "Oh no you don't!" said Apollo, standing back up. His scepter glowed as Apollo held it up, pulling more energy to itself. "Sun Prince's Halation!" he shouted, the attack hitting the youma head on.

"Refresh!" she shouted, then faded into stardust.


	2. Ending the story

That night, there was a party to commemorate this great victory. Everyone in the room, mostly the planetary royalty and their guests, stopped dancing and clapped as Apollo walked down the stairs. He was clad in a lovely ballroom outfit, a white button-up shirt with golden buttons down the front, starting at the collar, and white pants with a single, thin gold line running down the side seam of each leg. As he reached the third to last step, a hand reached out and grabbed his own gently. Apollo looked over to see Hyacinth, wearing a tuxedo, with matching gauntlets and boots. A flowing, green cape was attached to the shoulder blades of the armor. A small waltz started up and the two started to dance in silence, listening to the music and each other's heartbeats. After about five more dances, the two strode out onto a moonlit balcony, the large, reflective pool with a marble walkway leading to the garden gates. Apollo smiled, snuggling into Hyacinth's arms. Hyacinth smiled back, breaking the embrace. Apollo reached into his pocket, pulling out a locket in the shape of a crescent. He handed it to Hyacinth, who opened it. A musical tune started playing, a light, twinkling melody that sounded like a waltz. Hyacinth pulled Apollo into a kiss, fireworks bursting up behind them. Apollo broke the kiss, spinning towards the sound.

"Those aren't fireworks, those were explosions!" he said, alarmed. The forms of thirteen large creatures stood at the back of an army, which both of them recognizing the Earth Army, but something was wrong. Their armor and shields were black, reflecting the silver light. In front of the army were five people. Four of them were Hyacinth's former bodyguards: Iona of the North, Phoebe of the South, Belinda of the East, and Nereid of the West. The fifth was clad in a black robe, a silver crown upon his head, a long staff capped with a crystal in his right hand, and a large, bestial-looking sword with a single, blinking eye.

"That's Callisto! What is he doing!" exclaimed Hyacinth, drawing his sword.

"Wait, don't go! It's too dangerous!" said Apollo, but he couldn't stop Hyacinth as he jumped from the balcony, landing on his feet and rushing towards a soldier. "Hyacinth!" called Apollo, but it was too late. He ran to the library, pulling a large, leather-bound tome off of a shelf and skimmed through the pages. "Here we are, a spell to protect someone." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Sun Wand. Holding the family heirloom aloft, a bright shine issued from his chest as the Platinum Crystal emerged. It settled into it's holder in the wand, and shone with an eerie glow. "Platinum Crystal, here my plea!" he said, and started chanting the spell.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen! Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!

Let his flesh not be torn,

Let his blood leave no stain,

Though they beat him,

Let him feel no pain!

Let his bones never break,

And however they try to destroy him,

Let him never die!

Let him never die!

Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum

Eleka nahmen! Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!"

As he finished chanting, he ran out into the hall, looking for his father. He found him locked in combat with a mage. "Fira!" shouted Apollo, and the fire-based spell knocked the mage off his feet. He turned and advanced on Apollo. "Flare!" he shouted, and a ray of energy killed his attacker. He went to the king and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right, father?" asked Apollo. The king brushed dust off of his outfit before turning to Apollo.

"I'm fine, son, just a little weak." he said, smiling. Apollo handed him

the Platinum Crystal and the Sun Wand.

"Father, take the crystal. You can use it better than I can. I need to help Hyacinth!" said Apollo as he spun on his heel, running towards the balcony where his lover had been fighting. Hyacinth drove back another soldier, but failed to notice the one behind him. He spun around and went to strike, but the soldier was already dead, a blade sticking out of his back. The handle was gold, and it had treated leather wrapped around it as a grip aid. The blade was quite long, and it was made of mythril. Hyacinth looked up to see Apollo standing over the dead soldier. Pulling his sword from the body and sheathing it, Apollo turned back to Hyacinth.

"So, what's a sexy guy like you doing on a balcony like this?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up." said Hyacinth. before the two could take the little mock-spat further, there was a voice from the shadows.

"How sentimental. I miss doing that with you so, Hyacinth." said Callisto, walking forward. He turned to Apollo, a look of fury in his eyes. "And we would still be together if it wasn't for you, you little tramp!" he yelled, sending an energy blast at Apollo. Hyacinth jumped in front of Apollo, but the blast took them both. They flew through the air, holding each other's hands. "No! I won't let you have him!" yelled Callisto, a demonic quality to his voice. He blasted the two young lovers again, separating them. They landed only a few feet away from each other.

"h-Hyacinth, I'm sorry. The spell did not work. You should-" he started, coughing up some blood in the middle of the sentence-"still be alive. I'm so sorry I failed." Tears streamed down his dirty face, mingling with the trickle of blood coming from his open lips. Hyacinth turned his head to look at his young love. "The spell worked, but the moment we faced Callisto, I broke it. I knew we wouldn't survive. Even though this is the end, we will always be together." Apollo smiled, a last tear running down his face, and closed his eyes, saying "I love you." before drifting off into an eternal sleep. Hyacinth smiled as well. "I love you too, Apollo." he whispered, before joining Apollo in silence. King Helios surveyed the damage. The 13 Great Shadow Warriors were still ravaging the remains of the kingdom.

"My lord, what are we going to do?" asked Solan, who had transformed back into his true cat-like alien form.

"The last thing I can do. We must use the Crystal. I will send everyone to be reborn in the 20th Century, where they can be free to live peaceful lives, undamaged by war." The king raised the wand.

"No, Your Highness, you mustn't, or you will die!" said Rana, also in her cat-form.

"I must. Hear me, Crystal! Seal this evil, and send everyone to be reborn in the future, on Earth, where they can finally live peaceful lives! Sun Healing Escalation!" the Crystal gave off a brilliant golden light, and each of the Shadow Warriors was imprisoned in a crystal of their own representative color, which flew towards the Earth. The corpses of all four of the Inner Senshi, the two princes, and all of the warriors were encased in silver bubbles, which flew high. Solan and Rana were also placed in silver bubbles, which went to Earth. The king lied down on a fallen pillar, releasing the crystal, which floated up. Using his dying breath, he gave one last command. "Crystal, hear me. Your powers have now been sealed inside of the Shadow Crystals. When the crystals are united, and the two princes find each other, you will be recreated." The king closed his eyes, dying with a smile on his face. the Platinum Crystal shattered, its shards creating a glittering rainbow across the sky. The Outer Senshi, returned to their own planets, stared at the glittering shards as they crossed the Solar System. Wordlessly, Sailor Enceladus walked forward and dropped his scythe, which pulsed with purple energy. He, as well as Sailor Miranda and Sailor Triton, were taken in silver bubbles as the remains of the Platinum Millennium disappeared forever.

Deep under the palace, a doorway stood. Sailor Charon walked forward, opening the Gates of Time to allow the silver bubbles through. He then looked far into the future, where a blond boy who looked exactly like Apollo slept in a warm bed. "Time to get up, Dan." said Sailor Charon as the alarm clock went off.

BRRRRIIINNNGGG! the alarm clock went off with a deafening tone as Dan Amahikari jumped out of bed. "I'm gonna be late!!!!!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed…….

Sailor Charon: Well, If you wanna find out, read the sequel: Sailor Sun! Oh, and it will be separated into Sailor Sun (Shadow Empire arc), Sailor Sun Returns (Demon Tree arc), Sailor Sun Romance (Black Sun arc), Sailor Sun Super (Silence Breakers arc), Sailor Sun SuperS (Dead Sun Circus arc), Sailor Sun Comeback (Return of Nehellius arc), and Sailor Sun: Soldier Stars (Sailor Andromeda arc)


End file.
